Talk:Elven stone
Dorian's sending crystal Originally pointed out by User:Mehra Milo and other users in this thread, the properties of the "sending crystal" that Dorian describes to the Inquisitor in Trespasser are very similar to the Elven stone which we saw working during the Dawn of the Seeker. So I think it is credible to preserve this piece of trivia in the page. 08:25, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :Sending crystal =/= elven stone. If the memory crystal is not an elven stone, neither is a sending crystal. henioo (da talk page) 09:54, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::How is the dwarven-made memory crystal relevant here? The memory crystal was planted in Calpernia's room and recorded sound and images. Then it was retrieved, brought to Skyhold and the collected audio and image was played back. ::In sharp contrast the elven stone hasn't done anything of the above, instead it facilitates real-time communication. Martel sent a message via the stone and a few moments later Frenic replied acknowledging the Knight Commander instructions. How are these two items similar in any way? ::And now we have Dorian's "sending crystal" in which he says that they can use it to communicate with the Inquisitor. As several users pointed out this looks to be identical to the properties of the elven stone. Plus we also know for a fact that the Tevinters appropriated countless elven artifacts in ancient times (such as Corypheus' orb). 10:54, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I've said all i had to say about the eleven stone and memory crystal. At this point it's beating a dead horse. I only mentioned the splitting of the article as a precedence. :::As for the sending crystal being anything like the elven stone: i haven't played Tresspasser yet so i am only basing it on what it said in the article. If the inquisitor and Dorian were able to SPEAK to each other, it is nothing like the elven stone, because with the stone you can speak one way, but only send text the other. henioo (da talk page) 14:58, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, it's a bit weird undoing edits without examining the evidence. If you want to watch the clip here is a link. Spoiler alert, naturally. 15:28, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :In principle, all these stones seem to be a kind of memory crystal. Only that the origin and the type of enchantment are different. That is why their characteristics can differ from each other. Seen in this way, the Elven stone is a kind of memory crystal. Unfortunately, this can not be determined with certainty. :The stone of Dorian will almost certainly come from the elves. :I hope, despite my lack of English, you understand how I mean that. ;) --Mehra Milo (talk) 12:08, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Your English is fine, don't worry about it. henioo (da talk page) 14:58, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ---- I assume that it is one and the same, because Tevinter has taken over much of the elves. In the German wiki it is therefore also under: "Wissenswertes" (en: "Trivia"). --Mehra Milo (talk) 10:19, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Sending Stones Is there a possibility that the sending stones used in Asunder maybe elven stones? The properties seem to be same (used to send messages over long distances).--Zero X (talk) 17:21, January 17, 2020 (UTC)